


The Treehouse (High School AU - Dan’s POV)

by mcrlocked



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, danisnotonfire - Freeform, this is my first fic don't judge me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrlocked/pseuds/mcrlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell lives with his Mum, a business woman who has to move around a lot. When Dan starts fifth new High School, he makes friends quickly, but there is one boy that quickly has Dan's attention - Phil Lester. </p><p>Needless to say, he quickly falls for the black haired boy, but will his feelings be returned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Treehouse - A Phanfic (High School AU - Dan’s POV)

Chapter 1

‘Dan? Dan, sweetie, it’s your first day at the academy. You don’t want to be late. Dan. Daniel. Daniel James Howell, get your lazy butt out of bed, you’re not going to your first day of school looking like you’ve been dragged there.’ My mum says impatiently, shaking my unconscious body awake, much earlier than I would’ve liked. I’m pulled from my wonderful dreamland and glared in the face by the light streaming through the blinds. 

‘Uh, huh?’ I mumble.

‘Didn’t you hear me? It’s your first day, get dressed.’ Mum pushes before leaving my room and pulling the door closed.

‘Right, then.’ I shrug, before giving one final stretch and hesitantly getting out of the warmth of my bed, i’m instantly hit with a cold breeze on my torso. I don’t have a bad body, I wasn’t overweight or anything, but i’m also not a bodybuilder. Swiftly, I throw on some black jeans from the floor, a white V-neck and a colourful button-up shirt, my hair is still straight from yesterday so I leave it alone.

‘Dan, you’ve got ten minutes or I’m leaving without you and you can walk to school!’ mum shouts from the bottom of the stairs. You wouldn’t leave without me, you’re too soft, I think to myself and pull on my wristbands, quickly brush my teeth and find my phone and my note from the abyss that is my bedside table. 

 

*At the school car park* 

 

‘Are you sure you’ve got everything? Timetable? Keys? Money for lunch? Please tell me you haven’t forgotten your note.’ 

‘I’ve got everything mum. I’ll be fine, honestly. It’s not like i’ve never done this before..’ I mutter. 

‘I’m sorry we have to keep moving, sweetie. But this work placement will be for at least two years and i’ll be earning a lot more here, I’ll even be able to get you that MacBook you’ve been wanting this Christmas.’ Mum says happily, a sparkle in her eye. That’s all my mum’s been wanting since she and my dad divorced, a stress-free, happy Christmas. 

‘Bribery, mum? Nice. I’ll see you when I get home. Love you.’ I reply and kiss her cheek lightly before stepping out of the car and shutting the door, headed for my new school. She drives away and I begin to untangle my headphones, then putting them in and filling my ears with ‘Famous Last Words’ by My Chemical Romance. I love MCR, but Muse is my all-time favourite. I think if I ever met them, I would cry. As I walk, I think about how lucky I am to finally be settling down at a school for once. I’d had to move high schools four times so far in five years, so fifth time lucky hopefully. I know we have to move because of mum’s work, but inside I knew that it was because everytime i’d become comfortable enough with someone to tell them my secret, it would always get out and I would become public enemy of the school. I’m gay, I knew for sure when I was fifteen and nobody knew but my mum. Then, I told my best friend Adam, who was supportive of me. Next day, everybody at school knew and, turns out, gay isn’t okay. Not there, at least. Turns out, some girl called Mary overheard and posted it all over the internet. I didn’t move school long after that.   
Before I knew it, I was at the main reception of the school. 

‘Um, hi, i’m Dan Howell, I’m new here.’ I say shyly to the receptionist. She looks up at me and smiles warmly.

‘Yes, we’ve been expecting you! Welcome to Exeter Academy.’ She says and hands me a wad of papers and a small notebook. ‘That’s your planner sweetheart, you can record any homework and events in there. It also has a spare copy of your timetable and some other useful things. If you need any help with anything, Dan, come and see me.’ She smiles. I look at her nametag, Miss Naden. 

‘Thank you very much, Miss’ I say.

‘Call me Debbie, love.’ She replies and I nod at her, then walk through the large doors to the canteen to wait for the bell so I can go to my first lesson - maths. 

‘Hey, you’re the new kid, right?’ A guy says, sitting next to me. He has longish brown curly hair and amazing light green eyes. He’s quite cute, it goes without saying. 

‘Yeah, I’m Dan.’ I answer. 

‘Cool, I thought so. It’s nice to see a new face around here. Oh, I’m PJ, by the way. Whst do you have first lesson?’

‘Maths, I don’t have a clue where it is though.’ 

‘Is it Mr Murphy?’ PJ asks and I nod in response. ‘Awesome, you can come and sit with us. I’ll walk you there and introduce you to Chris. Phil would be there, but he’s got an awful migraine’ PJ says sarcastically, making me laugh. ‘Where are you from? You don’t sound like you’re from around here.’ 

‘I’m from Manchester, the I lived in London for a while, now I’m here.’

‘No way, you’re far too posh to be from Manchester.’ PJ mocks.

‘I’m not posh!’ I exclaim.

‘You’re posher than all these chavs. I hate them, there’s nothing cool about adidas high-tops and trackies.’

‘That’s literally exactly what I say, I mean, I’m all for self expression through dialect and language but come on, innit? Really?’ I laugh and soon after, I have a permanent smile on my face. Maybe I would like it here after all. Soon enough, the bell rings and PJ walks alongside me down the corridor, stopping outside Mr Murphy’s room. The room itself is very, well, green. I enter and see the teacher sat at his desk, so I reach into my bag and fish out the crumpled note my mum wrote me. 

‘Hi, err, Sir. I’m Dan Howell.’ I say and hand him the note, watching his face as he reads it. 

‘Okay then, Dan, welcome to my maths room. Take a seat opposite Mr Liguori and we can begin. I hope you know Circle Theorems!’ he smiles slightly and shoos me to my seat.

‘Murphy give you a hard time?’ PJ asks. 

‘Nope, Mr Liguori.’ I reply, laughing as PJ’s face falls and he shakes his head. 

‘Fucker, he just had to didn’t he.’

‘Seriously though, where are you from to get that name man?’ I ask.

‘Part Italian’

‘Oooh, exotic. Nice.’ I laugh but i’m interrupted when the classroom door swings open and hits the wall with a bang, silencing the class. A kid with light brown hair and wide eyes stumbles into the room, much to Mr Murphy’s surprise. 

‘Sorry I’m late Sir, got caught up in the toilets. You see, my zipper just would not budge and I had to-’ 

‘That’s enough, Mr Kendall. Go sit down before I have to report you for tardiness.’ The teacher sighs, rubbing his temples as the rest of the class chuckles quietly. 

‘Oi Peej, who’s this?’ The boy who hasn’t yet been named asks.

‘This is Dan, the new kid’ PJ replies.

‘Oh! Well then Dan, Chris Kendall, class clown and ladies’ man, at your service.’ Chris winks and throws his bag to the floor, slumping in his seat.

‘Chris, you haven’t had a girlfriend since we were fifteen, that was two years ago. And she only went out with you because Sammy gave her a tenner if she did.’ PJ chuckles.

‘Yeah okay but loads of girls like me, more than a hundred’ Chris shrugs and begins to chew his pen, looking blankly at the sheet in front of him. ‘Anyone know how to do this?’ 

‘Circumference of a circle equals Pi times diameter’ I mutter, and PJ raises his eyebrows. 

‘Maths whiz-kid?’ 

‘No, I just remember a song my old maths teacher used to sing about it, he was weird.’ I smile, writing the answers and letting PJ copy. 

‘Sing it?’

‘Fuck off’, I reply, causing them both to chuckle. 

‘So, Dan the man, have you got a girlfriend?’ Chris asks. 

‘Nope.’

‘Boyfriend?’ 

I stare at Chris blankly, he can’t know already. How could he know?

‘What?’

‘Chill, I don’t know what you’re into dude. None of my business, I know’ Chris answers, with a wink. 

‘Boys? No talking from now on, you’re giving me a headache. That goes for the rest of you too.’ Mr Murphy grumbles to the class, earning annoyed mutters from the other classmates from having to sit in silence for another half an hour. I rip the corner of my page and write 

Do you know where Miss Moore’s classroom is? Art?

I pass it to PJ and he raises an eyebrow then writes on the back.

You got Moore for art? Lucky man, she’s totally hot. Chris has art, he’ll take you.

I read it and nod, shaking my head at the hot part. If only you knew, PJ. 

 

*Later - Art Class* 

 

I sit on Chris’s table in art, along with a guy called George and a girl Called Lilly who has honey blonde hair and blue eyes. I can see what PJ means about Miss Moore, she has a huge butt and a pretty face, if I wasn’t gay, I would. The lesson was pretty much a free period, as the teacher hadn’t gotten anything planned, so we were told to raw whatever came to mind. I drew my name in calligraphy and sketched myself, my mum, PJ and Chris as Anime characters, as I did, I could feel Lilly’s presence over my shoulder. 

‘That’s so cool! Could you draw me?’ She asks. She had been so welcoming to me, how could I not. 

‘I can try, it might not be much good though.’ I reply and she nods. Five minutes later I had drawn it and it wasn’t as bad as I thought it might be. She giggled when I handed the paper to her and she gave me a small hug. 

‘Lil!’ George exclaimed, widening his eyes. 

‘George, don’t be so possessive. Look what Dan drew me!’ Lilly smiled, showing him the picture. It made George smile a little too, and he gave me a thumbs up, then turned to kiss Lilly sweetly on the lips. Oh, that made sense. 

‘Get a room!’ Some boy shouted from the back of the room. 

‘Shut your mouth, Brandon!’ George retaliates and turns back to Lilly. I go back to drawing people, I draw George but I’m stopped by Chris.

‘Hey, Dan! Me and Peej are going to Phil’s after school, wanna come?’ He asks. 

‘Are you sure? I don’t wanna intrude or anything.’ I mumble.

‘Don’t be a twat, all we’re doing is playing xbox games and eating pizza. They won’t mind, in fact, PJ already texted Phil to ask. Phil likes anyone and me and PJ think you’re cool.’ Chris laughs. I smile at him and look at the clock, thankful that it’s break time. Chris and I walk through the corridor, I ignore stares from people that don’t know who I am and I follow Chris to the canteen where A small group of people are gathered. I see PJ, George, Lilly and another girl with big, curly mousey hair. 

‘Hey Chris!’ George says, and Lilly hits him lightly. ‘Oh, and hi Dan!’ he laughs. 

‘Hi’ I reply and awkwardly perch on one of the chairs. 

‘Dan, this is Ella,’ PJ says, motioning to her.

‘Hi, nice to meet you!’ She says happily, she has warm chocolate coloured eyes, like mine but prettier and a sweet, chirpy voice. 

‘Nice to meet you too’ I reply, happy that all the people I have met today are so lovely and welcoming. Maybe I would be very happy here after all. The rest of the day flew by very quickly, I had an english lesson with Miss Knights who let me sit next to PJ and Ella, then I had a boring lesson in science with Mr Wood, a tubby but friendly man, where I was placed next to a red-haired girl who seemed to engrossed in her work to acknowledge me at all. She answered to Isabel, so obviously that was her name. Then lunch came around and I sat with the same people, I could see Isabel sat by herself with her headphones in, scribbling in a notebook but my attention was drawn back to my new friends when Ella offered me a malteaser and I happily accepted it and munched while listening to Chris tell a story about a girl in another school. The lesson bell rang, and I had a quick, easy IT lesson; the teacher had been off sick so the substitute just let us go on the internet and do no work, so thats exactly what I did.

Soon enough, the teacher decided that we could be dismissed early, so Chris and I walked to drama, waiting for PJ, but my mind was flooded with thoughts of the mysterious Phil, wondering if he will like me. I guess only time could tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I got onto the bus with PJ and Chris, mentally slapping myself for how stupid my bus pass picture is. I literally look like a zombie that has been dead for about a million years or so. Not a good look. Plus, Ella saw it and I was mortified. 

‘Hey, Dan? Could we get your number? You know, for emergencies and stuff’ PJ asks. 

‘Yeah, of course. Here’ I reply, holding out my phone with my number written on the notes page for them to copy down quickly. When they were done, I was about to put my phone away when I felt a light tap on the shoulder. 

‘Um, sorry to be awkward but could I have it too?’ Ella asks timidly. 

‘Yeah, sure you can’ I smile at her, holding it out once more. ‘Whoa, iPhone 6?’ 

‘Yeah, it was my birthday last month, so, yeah.’ she mutters, double checking the number. ‘Thank you’ she grins at me.

‘No problem, happy birthday for last month. Sorry I wasn’t there for it.’ I wink, realising how comfortable I am with Ella. Maybe I could tell her that I’m gay, one day. 

‘That’s your stop if you’re going to Phil’s house’ She points out, looking a little disappointed. 

‘Oh, thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow though, yeah?’ I grin, watching her smile and nod. I decide to go for a hug as the bus turns into the stop, but the cramped bus and the angle she’s standing makes it more of an awkward squeeze. 

‘See you, Dan. Have fun!’ she laughs, waving to myself, PJ and Chris as we got off the bus and it starts to drive away. I look up at my surroundings and notice that the area is quite posh and expensive. 

 

‘So, Ella’s taken a shine to you.’ Chris says, nudging me in the side suggestively.

‘Really?’ I mumble.

‘Yeah, she’s never this nice when someone new comes.’ PJ agrees. 

‘Cool, she’s really nice.’ I say honestly. 

‘Do you think she’s hot?’ 

‘She’s pretty, yeah, she just isn’t my usual type I guess.’ I reply. I don’t even know what my type is. I’ve only ever had one girlfriend and she was two years ago, her name was Amy and she had dyed blonde hair and brown eyes. She was a bit of a flirt really, I don’t know why I went out with her. We were never serious, we’d made out twice, once was a dare and the second she’d flung herself on me, stuck her tongue in my mouth and grabbed my hands to put on her boobs. I didn’t like it very much, I was thinking about Adam the whole time. I guess I did have a crush on him, I never said anything to him about it though. 

The three of us stopped in front of a big house, far bigger than the house my mum and I share. 

‘This is Phil’s house?’ I ask. 

‘Yep, awesome right? It’s great for hide and seek.’ PJ answers, ringing the doorbell. I suddenly get a little nervous, I’ve never been too good at meeting new people, today was quite lucky in that sense. 

‘Don’t look so worried Dan, he knows you’re coming here today, he said and I quote, “as long as he isn’t a chav, I can’t wait to meet him”’ Chris laughs as he reads from his phone and I breathe a quick sigh of relief and smile, I don’t even notice the front door open.

‘Hey guys!’ A sweet, melodic voice says. I turn around to look and I intake a sharp breath, as I am met by the most beautiful face I’d ever seen. The boy had jet black hair in a similar style to my own that swept across his forehead, just above his eyes. His eyes were the most magnificent ocean blue, piercing and glittering. He must be a little shorter than my six foot, maybe five eleven. ‘You must be Dan! I’ve heard a lot about you already. I’m Phil!’ Phil smiles, revealing a breathtaking smile. 

‘I, um, yeah, hi, I’m Dan. Thank you for letting me come over’ I say, shaking my head a tiny bit at how much of a dick I sound.

‘No problem! Never too many people for video games, am I right?’ he grins, waving his hand in a motion for us to come inside. ‘Where are we going today lads, basement or treehouse?’ Phil asks. 

‘You have a treehouse?’ I gasp, i’ve always wanted a treehouse but I never had a tree for the house to go on. 

‘Yeah! Wanna see? It’s pretty awesome.’ He offers. 

‘Of course!’ I exclaim, noticing PJ and Chris mumbling to eachother and motioning to Phil and I, but I follow Phil into the garden regardless. 

‘Come on up!’ Phil exclaims from the top of the tree. The garden is huge, at least two acres of land. I hesitate at first to climb up the rope ladder but I latch my hands onto it and pull myself up, reminding myself not to look down. Suddenly, my shoes lose grip and my foot slips off the ladder.

‘Shit’, I curse, trying to regain stability. 

‘It’s okay, it takes a few climbs to get it. Take my hand and I’ll pull you up.’ Phil’s soft, calming voice says. I look up and see Phil’s warm eyes and I grab his hand. He pulls my weight up until I regain my footing on the rope and I climb up. 

‘Okay?’ Phil asks. 

‘Yeah, thank you. I honestly thought I was going to die. What a good first impression huh’ I chuckle, climbing into the treehouse itself and standing up. 

‘Don’t be so dramatic, we’re only about 13 feet up.’ Phil laughs, throwing a pillow at me. 

‘Hey!’ I groan, throwing it back at him. ‘Where’s PJ and Chris?’ 

‘Probably talking to my mum. She loves my friends, probably lured them into her trap of mothering.’ Phil says, rolling his eyes. 

‘I doubt she’s that bad.’ I say, smiling.

‘She is! Ask her for anything and she’ll give you it.’ He says and I raise an eyebrow at him. ‘Not like that, idiot’ he laughs, walking towards one of the cupboards. ‘Are original Doritos alright?’ he asks. I nod and wonder around the room.

‘This place really has everything, huh.’ I muse, feeling a little jealous. The tree has everything you could ever think of, a double air bed with a duvet, some drawers that I assumed were for clothes, a mirror, beanbags and a plasma screen TV with an xbox and guitar hero, a mini-fridge and a microwave. It is literally a house in a tree. 

‘Yeah, I guess. my brother was driving me insane so I asked for a house I could live in. It’s not too bad.’ He answers with a mouthful of crisps. 

‘You can’t shower or pee though.’ 

‘Well, no. I don’t care about going into the house for that because I can just come back out. Anyway, now my brother has moved out, I don’t mind going inside.’ He explains. 

‘Why not move back in?’ I ask.

‘Would you move back into a house you have to share when you could just have your own little space?’ He retorts. 

‘Touché’ I reply and sit on a beanbag. 

‘So, tell me about yourself’ Phil says. 

‘I’m not very interesting.’ 

‘I don’t mind’ 

‘Well, I’m seventeen, eighteen on the 11th of June, I live with my mum, I have a half brother, Adrian who lives in Manchester with my dad. I don’t know what else to say’ I smile.

‘Why don’t you live with your dad?’ 

‘He had an affair with my mum’s sister.’, I reply, laughing at Phil’s shocked expression. ‘I know, it’s weird. Anyway, they had Adrian together and my mum and I don’t talk to them anymore. I mean, I still talk to Adrian sometimes, it’s not his fault. No reason to hate him.’

‘Oh, that sucks. I don’t live with my dad either.’ Phil says, a hint of sadness in his voice.

‘It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it’ I say softly. 

‘Thank you, another time maybe.’ Phil says with gratitude in his warm eyes, making my heart flutter a little. I lean back on the beanbag and change the question topic. 

‘So, have you got a girlfriend?’ I ask, silently hoping he didn’t. 

‘Um, kind of.’ 

‘How can you kind of have a girlfriend?’ I ask. 

‘Like, nothing is official but we’re romantic if that makes sense.’ He smiles. ‘What about you?’

‘Oh, yeah, that makes sense.’ I sigh. ‘And no, I don’t. I haven’t for a while now, I’m not interested in getting a girlfriend I suppose. 

‘What happened with your last girlfriend?’

‘I guess she just wasn’t what I wanted’ I say. Of course she wasn’t what I wanted, she wasn’t even interested in me and she wasn’t male. 

‘Fair enough’ Phil chuckles before taking a sip of his blue powerade. We sit in comfortable silence as the game loads when PJ and Chris decide to come up to the treehouse after all. 

‘Phil! I thought you were buying more beanbags!’ PJ whines. ‘Dan, move that cute little butt of yours next to Phil?’ He winks. I hesitate and glance at Phil who is smirking, shaking his head. 

‘I won’t bite you Dan, come here’ Phil says, patting the space next to him. I get up, making sure my trousers aren’t halfway down my butt - I always had a bad habit of letting my trousers expose half my bum - and I join Phil on the red beanbag. I can feel the heat radiating from his warm body as we are so squished together, and I could smell the vanilla and coconut scent of his hair, it was the nicest smell I could imagine. 

 

*Later* 

 

‘What the fuck?! Argggh how the hell am I dying? I totally killed that son of a bitch!’ I exclaim angrily, flailing my arms in the air and accidentally hitting Phil across the face.

‘Ow...’ Phil mumbles, rubbing his cheek where I’d hit. 

‘Oh god, I’m so sorry Phil! Did I hurt you badly? I’m so awful honestly, I’m so sorry’ I gasp, my eyes wide with worry. 

‘No, not really. Stings a little but you don’t have that good of a hit, I’m okay’ he laughs. 

‘I’m so sorry, I’m such a bad loser.’ I say, looking at Phil apologetically. ‘Seriously though, how am I dying?’ I ask, and with that, PJ and Chris look at eachother and start laughing. ‘It was you bitches! You hit me!’ I shout, throwing a pillow at them. PJ just laughs and munches on some Pocky he found in Phil’s cupboard. 

‘Moving on, what lessons do you have tomorrow Dan?’ Phil asks me.

‘Uh, lemme check.’ I reply quietly, opening my bag and rummaging around for my timetable. ‘Um, PE, Religion, Maths, Science and English. Are any of you with me? I’d like to know someone at least..’ I mutter, glancing at Phil. 

‘Everyone already knows you, you’re kind of big news. We haven’t had a new kid in a while.’ PJ sighs. 

‘Plus, all the girls think you’re this generation’s Leonardo DiCaprio, even some of the boys think you’re cute. Right Phil?’ Chris winks, making my eyes go wide and when I look at Phil, his cheeks have gone a few shades darker. ‘Oh, and I have PE and maths too.’ 

‘I’m with you for everything but science!’ Phil exclaims happily.

‘Good, I’m glad I know someone. None of you are in the same science class as me though.’ I pout.

‘Do you know anyone in your class?’

‘Sort of? I sit next to this girl, Isabel? Anyway, she just ignores me completely.’

‘Isabel? The one with red hair?’ PJ asks, and I nod in response. ‘We used to be friends with her. She changed, we were all completely fine, then she didn’t come to school for a year and a half. Some people think she got pregnant but that’s obviously not true. Then we made friends with Ella and and when she came back, she wasn’t herself and excluded herself from the group. Now she sits by herself and refuses to talk to anyone. It’s really weird.’

‘That sucks.’ I say emotionless. Why should I care? She doesn’t bother talking to me anyway. 

‘Anyway, do you want to sit next to me in Religion?’ Phil offers, I smile back at him and my stomach fills with butterflies. There’s no doubt that I think Phil is incredibly cute. Well, cute wasn’t a good enough word to describe Phil. He was beautiful, but definitely not gay, which is unfortunate but won’t stop me being a little attracted to him...

 

Or maybe very attracted to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all like the chapter, i'll try and upload new ones as often as I can! Please comment and tell me what you think/how I can improve:3<3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

I got home about an hour later, not exactly wanting to leave Phil’s amazing treehouse but my mum was expecting me to be home by seven. I’d spoken to Phil’s mum on the way out, introducing myself properly to her and his mother replying that I am “a handsome one, eh Phil?” which made Chris and PJ snicker, whereas Phil blushed and told her to shut up. As I left, Phil hugged me softly and said to come back soon, I told him that I definitely would and he squeezed my shoulder as we parted, I genuinely thought I was about to faint. Well, maybe that’s an overstatement but still. 

‘Mum, I’m home!’ I shout, throwing my bag onto the hallway floor and grabbing a fresh, green apple from the fruit bowl. 

‘Good, you’re just in time for dinner! Did you have a nice time at...’

‘Phil’ I replied, probably a bit too quickly as my mum gave me the look. 

‘Right, did you have a nice time at Phil’s house?’

‘Yeah, it was cool thanks’ 

‘That’s good sweetie, what did you boys get up to?’ She asks, while serving up chicken stir-fry. 

‘Not too much, just playing xbox games and chatting.’ 

‘Sounds good. So it was you, Phil, PJ and.. Chris? Any of them cute?’ She says, winking at me and I feel myself going pink.

‘I, um, not really?’ I stutter

‘Dan Howell, that’s the same colour pink you went when I asked if you were gay, look what happened then. So tell me, mister, who is he?’ she says with a sparkle in her eyes.

‘Uh, well, Phil’s quite cute I guess.’ I mumble. It’s a bit cliché but it felt much better to tell someone, and who better than my mum. She was pretty much my best friend too, we’d been through everything together. 

‘I knew it! Describe him to me, what’s he like?’ She asks, handing me my plate of food and sitting opposite me at the dinner table. 

‘Well, he has black hair, a bit like mine but fluffier, he has these amazing blue eyes and he’s just beautiful. Like, a hundred times better than Adam.’ I gush, and my mother grins at me, nodding with approval.

‘He sounds lovely sweetie. What about as a person?’ 

‘He’s crazy, hilarious, caring, innocent, he loves animals too.’ 

‘Your grandmother always told me that a man who cares for animals will make a wonderful husband, you know,’ she says, ‘you should invite him over sometime so I can meet him, and PJ and chris. Do you think Phil likes you too?’

‘I don’t think so, I mean, he’s sort of with a girl at the moment but he didn’t say who it was with, I’m really not sure mum’ I sigh before shoveling more food into my mouth.

‘Some people make exceptions for certain people. Keep your chin up, love, maybe you’re Phil’s exception.’ she says softly, stroking my hair and placing a kiss on my forehead.

‘Thank you, mum. I love you.’ I smile as I finish my meal. 

‘I love you too sweetie.’

 

* * * * * *

 

*Buzzzzzzzzzz* *Buzzzzzzzzzz* 

I look up from my English homework to see my phone illuminated. I walk over to it and read the unopened message.

 

“1 NEW MESSAGE - unknown caller: Guess who?;)”

 

I think for a minute, I’d given my number to three people today and it wasn’t Chris or PJ because they were already saved. It could be Ella, but I doubt she’s the kind of person to use winky faces.

“I don’t know, any clues?” I reply, laughing as my phone lights up just a few seconds later. 

“My face still hurts” I read and I grin to myself. 

“I said sorry about twelve times! Oh, and hey Phil;)” 

“Hey! And I know, only messing. Gotta go, just making sure you had my number. See you tomorrow!:D” I smiled as I read and I placed the phone down on the desk before opening my laptop to do my unwanted English homework. Oh, the joy.

 

* * * * * *

 

It felt like an eternity before I was woken by my alarm clock the next morning, ripped away from a dream I could barely remember. I sluggishly drag myself from the toasty-warmth of my bed and into the harsh cold of my room, causing goosebumps to appear all over my body. I only ever slept in pyjama bottoms or just boxers, and it didn’t help that it was freezing outside. Sure, it was only the first week of November but it was still cold. I soon realised that I had another day of school ahead of me and I would get to see my friends again, especially Phil. I slowly go to my wardrobe and pick out a black T-shirt with white stars on it, some different skinny jeans and a hoodie. Following my normal routine, I brush my teeth and fix my hair, run downstairs and grab and apple to eat on the way to school and wrote my mum a note as she had gotten a cold overnight and had taken the day off, I didn’t want to wake her so I crept out the door as quietly as I could. 

The walk to school was brisk and peaceful, I’d forgotten my headphones which wasn’t such a bad thing, as I could listen to the birds singing and the stream that flows from my house all the way to school. I arrived to school in about twenty minutes as my house wasn’t too far from the building and I’d been walking faster than normal, I’m not sure why though. 

‘Dan! Over here!’ I heard from the other side of the gate and I looked around to see George and Lilly stood with Ella outside the entrance. 

‘Hey’ I smiled back at them.

‘Hey stranger!’ Ella grinned, giving me a small hug. She had her masses of curly hair tied up in a ponytail down her back, a black skirt with woolen tights and a plain vest with a grey cardigan over it. 

‘How are you a-’ I am about to say, when I’m plunged into darkness as hands cover my eyes.

‘Guess who?’ A raspy voice says, but with the sweetness and warmth I had gotten used to yesterday. 

‘Good morning Philip’ I laugh and Phil lets go of my face. 

‘Well done, you were right!’ Phil says and he hugs me softly and quickly from behind.

‘I’m normally right’ I reply sarcastically, i’m actually never right.

‘Dan, look. Freya, Megan and Mary are staring at you.’ George says quietly, keeping his head low and avoiding eye contact with the girls. 

‘Who are they?’ I ask, looking over at them, accidentally catching the dark-skinned one’s gaze. She raised an eyebrow at me but smiled slightly before turning to her jet-black haired friend. I remembered the Mary I once knew, who spread my secret and ruined my life, not to mention my friendship with Adam. 

‘They’re the most popular girls in school. They’re like the plastics from Mean Girls but worse. Nobody understands why they’re so popular because everybody hates them, it’s probably because everybody’s scared of them. The one with black hair, thats Mary Baker, she’s a god to the other two, they’s kiss her ass if she wanted them to. She knows everything and everyone, if there’s a secret, she’ll know about it.’ Ella says, rolling her eyes as the three girls walk across the car park, whispering to eachother.

‘The little ginger one is Megan, she’s very manipulative and competitive. Beat her in anything and she’ll make your life a misery for at least a year. Her family are completely rich, her dad owns some vineyards or something and he’s like twenty years older than her mum, everyone knows her mum is only in it for the money. But seriously, don’t get on her bad side. She looks innocent and sweet but she’s satan really.’ Lilly continues.

‘The other one is Freya. To be honest, nobody really knows why she hangs around with the other two, she’s super intelligent and a really nice person when you can talk to her without the other two. She can be a bit patronising when she wants to be but it’s only to make the other two laugh. Did she smile at you a minute ago?’ Ella asks. I nod before Ella starts to speak again. ‘See, it’s probably because the other two weren’t looking. Mary and Megan control her every move when they’re together. She’ll always take their side in a fight and she’ll hit you and insult you until the others are satisfied, but she always looks guilty and apologises to you afterwards. Just make sure to steer away from them as much as you can and if they say anything mean to you, just accept it. Okay?’

‘Okay’ I mumble warily, vaguely remembering seeing them in a few of yesterday’s classes. 

‘Whoa, caught the eye of the freaky three, I see.’ Chris joins the conversation from PJ’s side. 

‘Yeah, I suppose.’ I grumble, weirded out by the stares I keep getting. I understand, it’s protocol, the new kid always gets stared at and picked on, this time it seem oddly unfamiliar. Everyone was, well, nice. He’d made seven friends in one day of school and people didn’t shove him in corridors like they used to in his old school. It was strange, I actually felt popular for once. I’d never been popular, I never really had many friends. Why was it so different here?

‘Dan? Bell’s gone’ Phil said softly, nudging me out of my thoughts. 

‘Oh, thanks. What lesson?’ 

‘PE, we have Mr Harrison. He’s cool, trust me.’ Phil smiled, placing a hand on my waist lightly to guide me to the changing rooms. We were soon joined by PJ, Chris and George and I changed in the corner of the room, pretty quickly. I may have had a sneaky peek at Phil’s body while he changed his shirt and although he was fairly toned and very handsome, his skin was far paler than my own. The five of us boys walked into the sporting hall together, badminton wasn’t a bad lesson. I introduced myself to the teacher and he welcomed me with a warm smile. We had to get into parters, PJ and Chris automatically looked at eachother, and George was asked to go with Luke; a boy with long curly brown hair and bright green eyes. 

‘I guess it’s you and me Dan’ Phil said from behind me, prodding my side with a racquet.

 

* * * * * *

 

An hour later and I had beaten Phil fifteen points to eleven, and it became clear to me that Phil wasn’t the sporting type. We changed out of our gym clothes and into our normal clothes and made our way to Religion. The lesson finished quickly, much to my disappointment, as sitting next to Phil was something I could easily get used to. The “Freaky Three” as Chris calls them were sat on the table next to mine and Phil’s, whispering and giggling to themselves and I’d be lying if I said it didn’t make me uncomfortable. Then, I felt Phil look at me and he grabbed my hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze, and then all my worries were gone. 

* * * * * *

 

I strolled out of the classroom after I handed my book to the teacher and saying a short goodbye, when all the air suddenly escaped my lungs as I felt myself hit the wall with an arm across my chest. 

‘So, you’re the new kid, huh?’ The familiar petite, ginger girl - Megan - Said threateningly. 

‘Um, yes, I, uh-’ I stumbled on my words, eyes wide. 

‘Megan, you’re scaring him! Look at the poor thing.’ The black haired one said, before smiling at me through her red painted lips. ‘I’m Mary, this is Megan and Freya. You’re Daniel, yes?’ She asked.

‘Hi, um, it’s just Dan, if that’s okay.’ I said, still taken aback. I took a deep breath of relief as Megan let me go, I moved away from the wall just in case I was pinned against it again. 

‘Okay then, just Dan. We just wanted to introduce ourselves to you personally. I’m sure you’ve heard a lot about us, all good I hope.’ Megan said, grinning menacingly. 

‘Yep, uh, all good.’ I mumble quietly. 

‘Well, we’ll see you around. Bye, Dan.’ Mary smiled before flicking her black curls over her shoulder and flouncing away with Megan right behind her, I turned around to see Freya stood where she was earlier. 

‘Hi, Freya?’ I ask nervously.

‘Yeah, hi. I just want to apologise for Megan pushing you against the wall like that.’ She said quietly, looking at her feet. 

‘It’s fine, I was just surprised, that’s all. You should probably go catch up with them, right?’ I smile softly. 

‘Right, yeah, I should go. See you later.’ the dark-skinned girl said weakly, with a tinge of- sadness? 

‘Bye, Freya.’ I said as she walked away. 

 

* * * * * *

I walked back to my usual table in the canteen, and I looked up to find all six of my friends staring at me. 

‘What?’ I ask self-consciously. 

‘Why were you talking to Freya?!’ PJ exclaimed in disbelief. 

‘Hey, don’t blame me. Megan pushed me against the wall outside religion, Mary introduced them to me and they walked off, Freya stayed to apologise and make sure I was okay, that’s all. You were right El, Freya’s really nice by herself.’ I said, smiling as I took a seat next to the curly haired girl, who put her head on my shoulder and grinned. I looked at Phil who was staring at Ella with.. Envy? No, he couldn’t be jealous of her sitting with me, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are quite long but I want the story to get good quite fast, so bare with me! Thank you all for reading, ilysm


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Clink* *Clink* 

Jesus, what time is it? I thought to myself as I was awoken by tiny objects hitting my window. I get up out of my cosy bed and look at the time, 7:30. Shit, I slept in late. Quickly, I pull on a plain black shirt and jeans, my hair has gone a little hobbity but I have no time to straighten it, so I’ll have to bare it for today. 

*Clink* 

I see a small pebble hit my window, who the hell is throwing stones at my house? I go and look out the window and my heart flutters when I see my favourite raven-haired boy wearing a red and black checked shirt and jeans smiling up at me. I raise five fingers at him to tell him I’d be five minutes while I brush my teeth and say goodbye to my mum. I have no idea why Phil is this early or how he knew where I live, but my stomach fills with butterflies at the thought of him. Teeth brushed, I shout a short goodbye to my mum and throw some Vans on my feet, before walking out the door, greeted by Phil’s beaming face. God, he really is beautiful. 

‘You do know you could’ve broken my window’ I say, unable to stop smiling. 

‘Would’ve been worth it. I wanted to walk to school with you, if that’s okay.’ Phil replies with rosy cheeks, probably from the cold. 

‘Of course it’s okay, you turnip. I must say, I was a bit surprised to see you outside at 7:30 in the morning, you must be freezing. How long were you out there?’ 

‘Only about ten minutes. Hey! Your hair is curly!’ Phil says, staring at my head.

‘Shut up, I didn’t have time to straighten it’ I groan, ‘It looks horrible, I know’ 

‘No it doesn’t, I like it. I was wondering, did you want to stay at the treehouse tonight with me? I don’t have anything planned, it’s okay if you don’t want to though’ He offers, a hint of hope in his voice. 

‘I’ll have to ask my mum, but I’d love to.’ I reply, beaming with happiness. I’m staying at Phil’s house tonight, just me and Phil. 

‘Dan? I asked what you thought’ Phil says and interrupts my thoughts

‘Huh, sorry? About what?’ I stutter, startled.

‘Are you okay? You seem out of it today.’ Phil says, with a concerned look on his face. It made me melt a little. 

‘No, I’m fine Phil, honestly’ I say and I squeeze his hand to reassure him. He gives me a weary look but I nod and he smiles up at me. Soon enough, we were stood in front of the school. 

 

* * * * * *

 

‘Dan! I haven’t seen you all day, where have you been?’ Ella asks me when I join their table at lunchtime. It had been a boring day, I have art last period and I doubt we’ll be doing anything interesting. 

‘Sorry, I would’ve come here at break but I got kept behind in Science.’ I sigh and sit down next to the curly haired girl. 

‘Oh, badass Dan. I missed you at break, we all did. It’s weird not having you sat here now.’ Ella smiles at me and I put my arm around her shoulder, it’s only in a friendly way, I’m not attracted to Ella in that way. ‘Are you busy tonight?’ 

‘Yeah, I’m going to Phil’s’ I say and can’t hold back a grin, Phil looks up at me from across the table and winks. 

‘Oh, that’s cool’ Ella says and goes back to typing on her phone. 

‘Alright ladies? Fancy a little house party tomorrow night? My house, you’re all invited. In fact, most of the year is invited but you all have VIP passes to the house of Kendall’ Chris says and looks at us all hopefully. 

‘We’ll all be there, Chris. Right Dan? You can go with me!’ Phil says happily and I nod in return. 

‘I don’t want any funny business in my bathroom or bedroom though, so I’ll be keeping an eye on you two’ Chris says and wiggles his finger between George and Lilly, who both turn a bright pink and stare at Chris. 

‘Chris, fuck off mate’ 

 

* * * * * *

I find Phil waiting outside art for me, we decided earlier that he would come to my house so I could pack some stuff for Phil’s house, ano that we'd walk back to Phil's.

‘Is your mum nice?’ Phil finally asks, breaking the comfortable silence as we walked to my house. 

‘Yeah, she’s amazing. She’ll love you, don’t worry. My mum’s a bit like yours, she likes my friends a lot. But it might be because I never really had many friends in my old schools.’ I say and shrug. 

‘Why didn’t you have friends? I can’t imagine you as the kid that sits by himself.’ Phil mutters and shakes his head. 

‘I was just different, I guess, and the friends I did have, I always lost somehow. I don’t know, I’m just not that likable.’ 

‘That’s not true, I like you, a lot, and so does everybody else. So you can’t say that.’ Phil says, and I shove him lightly. 

‘Thank you, I like you a lot too. But you are a turnip sometimes’ I say and Phil laughs. 

 

* * * * * *

‘Will you be okay climbing the ladder again?’ Phil asks, sarcasm in his voice. 

‘Shut up, I’ll be fine’ I say and start to climb after him, this time, I make it with ease and shift myself into the room without looking like a beached whale. 

‘Smooth’ Phil laughs and I flop down on the red beanbag that smelt like Phil. 

‘Skyrim or Guitar Hero? I also have Portal 2 but I don’t know if you like Portal’ Phil asks me.

‘I love Portal, i’ve completed both games actually. I’m such a nerd.’ 

‘Me too! Let’s do co-op, the whole way through.’ Phil decides with a glint in his eyes. This was going to be a fun night. 

 

* * * * * *

 

‘I’m so tired.’ I say in a yawn, however Phil looks wide awake. He’s sat on his bed and has his hands behind his head, he looks absolutely God-like. What I wouldn’t do to jump on him right now...

‘Wanna play a game?’ he suggests.

‘We just completed Portal, that was a game.’ I say and he throws a malteaser at me. 

‘No, like a get-to-know-you game. Like... 20 Questions? But you have to answer the question and then say a question after so it flows, got it?’ 

‘Yep, I’ll go first.’ I say and slouch back into the beanbag, head on the wall. ‘Favourite food?’

‘Sushi. What’s your middle name?’ 

‘James. What’s your favourite animal?’

‘Lion. What’s your favourite song?’

‘At the moment, Knights of Cydonia. Favourite smell?’ 

‘I like when people smell minty and fresh. If you had to, which male person would you bang?’ Phil asks and my eyes go wide, but I decide to play it cool. 

‘Phil Lester’ I reply and watch him sit bolt upright, staring at me looking shocked. ‘Dude, I’m kidding. Probably Andrew Garfield, or Gerard Way, just because. Furthest you’ve been with anyone?’ 

‘I went to America once with my mum.. Joking, I haven’t done anything with anyone, I’ve barely kissed a girl honestly.’ Phil says and he looks down, blushing. It’s severely cute. ‘What do you look for most in a partner?’ 

‘Um, I like nice eyes and someone who makes me laugh, that doesn’t take themselves seriously. What attracted you to your girlfriend?’ I ask hesitantly and Phil takes a few minutes to think about it. 

‘I’m not sure.. I guess that she was there when I needed someone. Can I tell you something Dan? Promise not to tell anyone.’ He asks, looking up at me with pleading eyes. 

‘I won’t tell a soul.’ 

‘I don’t think I want to ask her to be my girlfriend. I’m just not interested in her like that anymore, and we never talk anyway.’ He replies quietly but not sadly. 

‘Who even is it?’ 

‘She’s called Jessica. She doesn’t go to this school, I know her through PJ.’ he explains and I nod. ‘I’m starting to like somebody else, somebody I shouldn’t like and it’s making me confused. I just know that it isn’t fair to string her along like I am.’ 

‘Oh. What are you going to do?’ 

‘I don’t know yet, I have no idea how to tell her that I don’t want to go any further into a relationship with her, let alone what i’m going to do about the guy I lik-’ Phil says, and slaps his hand in front of his mouth with a startled look on his face. 

‘Phil? You can trust me. Talk to me.’ 

‘Can you just forget that I said that, please?’ Phil pleads quietly. 

‘Phil, you can tell me anything. I heard what you said, I can’t just pretend that I didn’t’ I say and leave my beanbag to join Phil on his bed, he remains wordless when I sit just a few centimeters away from him and put my arm around him. He silently lays his head in the crook of my neck, it fits like a jigsaw piece. His hair is tickly on my neck and I can smell the same coconut I smelt the first time I met him. I watch him wipe a tear from his cheek and barely audibly, he says the words I never thought I would hear: 

‘Dan, I think I’m bisexual.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, that happened. lol jk but seriously I never expected this crappy fic of mine to get read by anyone, so thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos, it honestly means so much to me. 
> 
> Please leave suggestions and tell me what you think should happen next!
> 
> much love<3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sometimes the things that you think should be so very wrong, feel so very right. That’s exactly what I felt this morning when the light streaming from the doorway of the treehouse woke me, and I felt a tight pressure around my torso. That’s when I realised it was Phil’s warm arms wrapped tightly around me, so tight I couldn’t unwrap myself from his grip. I wanted to move, because if Phil woke up and found me both in his bed and in his arms, a part of me thought he would freak out. Even with what he told me last night, that doesn’t mean he likes me, right? So, I tried to loosen his grip around me, just so I could escape his arms and go back to sleep in a less suggestive position, when he groaned behind me and blinked his eyes open. 

‘Dan? What are you doing?’ He grumbled, still half asleep. God, he was the most pretty thing. 

‘Trying to move’ I reply quietly, but reassuringly, just so he knew I’m not at all unhappy about his arms around me.

‘Well don’t, you’re warm and cuddly’ He murmurs almost inaudibly and cuddles into me. 

How can I argue with that? 

* * * * *

It was only about an hour later that we had gotten out of bed and made ourselves presentable. I had a warm, bubbly feeling in my stomach, both about Chris’s party later and the way I woke up this morning. It was an experience I could easily get used to, to say the least. 

‘Dan, do you drink alcohol?’ Phil asks innocently from across the room, he’s still doing his hair in the mirror. It looks great, by the way. 

‘Yeah, sometimes. Why?’ 

‘Just wondering what you like, I’m bringing drink to Chris’s and I’ll get whatever you want to drink.’ ‘He says and smiles at me. 

‘Oh, okay. You don’t have to do that, I can get my own. I don’t even think my mum knows about the party later, is it okay if I tell her I’m here instead? I don’t know how she’ll react if she knows I’m going to a house party’ I ask, and I feel slightly ashamed. 

‘Why would she react badly? Your mum’s chill. And anyway, it’s not like you’ve never been to a party before’ Phil says and I stay silent, not making any eye contact with him. ‘Oh... you’ve never been to a party? Don’t worry Dan, i’ll look after you. And yes, you can say you’re here.’ He starts to walk over to me and sits opposite me on his bed. 

‘I’ve been to get togethers, just not actual parties... I told you I never really had friends’ I explain quietly. 

‘You have us now, and I’m very sorry but there’s no getting rid of us now.’ The black haired boy says and I smile up at him. ‘You never told me what drink you like’ 

‘Malibu’ 

‘Nice choice. I think we have a bottle of Malibu in the cupboard. I’m a Vodka and Coke person myself.’ He says and heads over to his clothes drawers. 

‘I like Vodka and Coke too.’ I agreed.

‘What should I wear; bear shirt with black jeans or checked hoodie with black jeans?’ He queried. I knew the checked hoodie, it’s my favourite thing that he wears.

‘Hoodie, it looks great on you.’ I told him and marveled at how well he wore whatever he put on. I wished everything suited me like it suited him. He wasn’t toned or anything, he wasn’t a gym person and he’d easily eat twice as much as I ever could in one sitting, but he was completely perfect. I always thought my type of guy would be muscular and tanned, but apparently not. He was completely opposite to what I thought I wanted and I was totally, 100% okay with that. He calls me Mexican, but really he has the complexion of Snow White. If he got a hickey (preferably from myself), his skin would look like a galaxy. 

‘Dan? I asked what you’re wearing tonight.’ Phil interrupted my thoughts and giggled at my shocked expression. 

‘Oh! Uh, I think i’m wearing black jeans, a white top and a denim jacket.’ I said.

‘Sounds good! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear it. I bet it suits you though.’

‘Matter of opinion really.’ 

* * * * *

The first time at Chris’s house was... Promising. He didn’t have a big house, but it wasn’t small either. His parents had gone away for the weekend too, so all hell was very able to break loose. I was a little anxious but excited all the same. I saw Ella in the kitchen, she looked really beautiful. She was wearing a velvet burgundy dress with DM’s and her frizzy hair was piled on her head in twists and braids, it was really something. 

‘Dan! You look handsome as ever.’ She commented and gave me a warm, friendly hug. 

‘As do you El, beautiful I mean.’ I reply and she beams at me. Lilly and George are here too, I say hello to them and go to find Chris and PJ. I didn’t know where Phil had gotten to either. As if on cue, my phone buzzes and I open it. 

“1 NEW MESSAGE - Phillip: Where are you? We’re all in the living room playing just dance on kinnect. Come in here pls:P” 

So I head to the living room where low and behold, Chris and PJ are dancing like tits along to ‘What Makes You Beautiful’ by One Direction. It’s an incredible sight, I must say. I sit myself down next to Phil and nudge him with my elbow, and he looks up to grin at me with his pearly teeth and glittering eyes. He hands me my drink and I take a sip, but I don’t really want to get drunk tonight. I don’t like drunk people, they intimidate me, so I don’t like to get drunk and become that person. Plus, I’m an emotional drunk person, I wouldn’t really want all my new friends to see that. 

When the dance is finally over, me and Phil get up to dance. We choose to dance to Crazy in Love by Beyoncé, how fitting, I think and laugh to myself. Needless to say, it was completely embarrassing and very, very camp but it was the best laugh I’d had in years. I’d noticed Ella, Lilly and George had entered the room again, as had Luke from PE and two girls I didn’t know, one was called Grace, she had ash blonde hair and the most stunning light green eyes. I’d seen PJ looking at her in school a few times, maybe there was something there but who knows. The other was called Eva and she had dark brown hair that had purple tips, and she had grey eyes and a peachy face. Why are all the girls at this school so pretty? Maybe if I’d always been here, I wouldn’t like guys. 

‘OOOH! I know! Let’s play Truth or Dare and Spin the Bottle and 7 Minutes in Heaven in one game!’ Chris shouts excitedly and grabs an empty bottle of Coke and puts it in the middle of the room, then sits to the edge of it. He was so drunk already, and it was only ten at night. The nine of us followed suit and sat around this bottle, which was used as a spinner for all three games. 

‘Okay, Lilly! Truth or dare?’ 

‘Truth’ Lilly replied and shrugged. 

‘Have you and George had sex?’ Chris asks and George’s head shoots up to give Chris a harsh glare. 

‘Yes, in fact, we have. And it was pretty great to be honest with you Chris’ Lilly smirks and winks at George. I didn’t doubt that they had, but Chris’s reaction was very funny. The bottle spins again. 

‘Luke! Truth or dare?’ 

‘Dare, obviously. I ain’t no wussy.’ Luke declared with a grin.

‘Play the rest of the game in just your underwear.’ Eva says with a devilish laugh afterwards. Eva was quite intimidating but I think I could like her. Luke gets up and strips all his clothes off except his boxers and sits back down. He had a really nice body, but he isn’t my new found type. Phil, however... 

‘Dan!’ 

Oh no. 

‘Truth or dare?’ 

Shit. 

‘Dare?’ 

‘Pour out three shots of pure vodka and down them in one’ PJ decides and hands me the bottle of vodka from beside him. 

‘Can’t I just take three gulps from the bottle?’ 

‘Yeah, I don’t care, just do it!’ 

So I do. I don’t actually do three, maybe one and a bit. Like I said, drunk doesn’t suit me. I take the bottle away from my mouth and pass it back to PJ, before wiping my mouth and wincing at the sensational burning feeling down my throat. I get a clap for that one and do a little bow. 

About ten more turns go around, Grace had to sit on PJ’s lap for the rest of the game and Chris seemed pretty adamant about it, definitely something going on there. Phil had to take his shirt off and turn it inside out, which wasn’t any misfortune to me. He also had to try and make someone in the room uncomfortable, and of course he chose me. Probably because he knows I hate people breathing on my neck, but he smelled like vanilla and whiskey, it was just too nice to be put off by his breathing.

‘Can’t we play another game now?’ Ella asks eagerly. 

‘Sure, spin the bottle?’ 

‘Yep, go for it. Minus Lilly and George.’ And the bottle starts to spin. The rules of this are apparently that it has to be a proper kiss that lasts for at least ten seconds. It lands on... Grace and Eva. So Eva shuffles over to Grace, who is still on PJ’s lap and winks at Grace before they start to kiss. Of course, every boy in the whole room is in awe, and PJ looks the most uncomfortable he has ever looked. But I think that’s probably because he has two beautiful girls making out in his lap, and the girl he likes is sat... There. I notice that Phil doesn’t seem too bothered though, obviously isn’t into that. The two break their kiss and there is silence in the room before Grace licks her lips and starts laughing.

‘Uh, o-okay, next spin.’ Chris says, looking rather flustered. 

‘Ooooh, Ella... and... Dan!’ 

I laugh and get up to kneel in the middle of the circle where Ella meets me. She shrugs and shakes her head, smiling before I pull her to me and press my lips to hers. She has amazingly soft lips and it’s a far better kiss with a girl than anything i’ve ever had. She tastes sweet and she’s very delicate when she kisses, it’s very cute. I hope that she finds someone worthy of kisses like this, if I was straight I would love this kind of thing. It’s all in good humor. We pull apart and she grins at me, I kiss her cheek and ruffle her hair, earning me a slap on the chest and she laughs when she sits back down. 

‘I need to go’ I hear from behind me and my smile fades. It’s Phil, I know his voice well. 

‘Wait, where are you going?’ Eva asks him.

‘Outside, I feel faint. I’ll be back in a second, don’t worry.’ He says politely and smiles at her before he walks out. I wait a few minutes and it doesn’t seem like he’s coming back soon. The game doesn’t stop, George and Lilly kiss for the sake of playing the game and PJ kisses Eva, but he’s stiff and obviously not liking it. So do Luke and Ella, but they seem less stiff and more entertained. 

‘Dan, why don’t you go see if Phil’s okay.’ Luke suggests. 

‘Okay, back soon.’ I reply and walk outside. I spot him immediately, he’s sat on the steps outside and he’s hunched over. ‘Phil? Are you okay?’ 

‘I’m fine, you don’t need to check on me. I can look after myself you know.’ He snaps at me and I gasp quietly. Phil never snaps at me, it genuinely scared me a little. 

‘Sorry. I’ll go.’ I mumble and stand up to leave him alone, when he grabs my wrist hard and forcefully, standing himself up too and turning to face me, with a pained look on his face. 

‘No! You don’t get it do you?’ He bursts out and his eyes begin to water. 

‘Get what? Phi-’ I hiss when suddenly the air leaves my lungs as Phil pulls me to him by my shirt and crushes his lips against mine. I automatically press my lips back to his and rest my hands on his hips. He kisses me with force, his lips are tender and the kiss is messy and fast but it’s so energetic and full of electricity. He lets go of my hands and lets his own go straight to the back of my neck, pulling at my hair and he swipes his tongue over my bottom lip, allowing us to deepen our kiss. It’s the best thing i’ve ever experienced, I never ever want this kiss to end- 

 

‘Dan?!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love teasing you all;) thank you so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos, you all make my day:3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It’s funny how as soon as something that could ruin you altogether comes about, everything seems to move in slow motion. When my dad left, his car sped away from the driveway but it felt like a lifetime before his car finally disappeared. When I walked into school the day after every student knew I was gay, their stares never had an end, every step I took blurred my vision with bitter tears that never went away. And as soon as Phil pulled away from me and sunk to the floor, it felt an eternity had gone. By the time I’d turned around, I saw the face that crushed all hopes of being happy. 

Ella.

‘I think I should leave.’ She states and starts to walk back inside. 

‘No! Ella, wait!’ I exclaim and turn back to Phil, who now has tears leaking from his beautiful eyes and down his porcelain cheeks. ‘Phil, in no way am I abandoning you right now and I do not regret kissing you for one second, I just need to explain this Ella, okay? Just to make things right. And then i’ll be straight back here. I promise you.’ I plead and Phil looks up at me, nodding the slightest fraction before putting his hands over his face. I lean down and kiss the top of his head and pace inside to find Ella. 

‘Grace! Have you seen Ella?’ I ask frantically. 

‘Yeah, she just left. She looked really fucking upset though, do you know why?’ 

‘I think so, I need to talk to her. Can you make sure Phil gets home okay? He’s really drunk and emotional.’ I lie. 

‘Of course. I’ll tell the others that you had to leave. I hope you find her, Dan.’ Grace says and smiles at me. 

‘Thank you, I really appreciate it.’ I say and walk out of Chris’s house. I pull out my phone and start writing a message. 

“NEW MESSAGE TO - Phillip: I’ve gone to find Ella, please stop crying. It’ll all be fine, I’ll come and see you first thing tomorrow xx” 

I begin to speed walk around Chris’s estate, it isn’t too big fortunately so if I don’t find her here, she’s gone home. I make my way to the small children’s park Phil and I passed on   
the way here. Ella is a lot like me, and I always go to parks when I feel sad. 

‘You know, I wasn’t expecting you to follow me here. I thought you’d be with Phil.’ I turn around to find her rocking on the swing gently, the slight breeze blowing the loose curls framing her face around and she looks like an angel. 

‘I wanted to explain’ I reply softly and take a seat on the other swing, rocking out of time with her. 

‘What is there to explain? You’re gay.’ Ella says bluntly and it feels like a stab in my chest, hearing her say it so prominently. 

‘Can I tell you my story? Maybe it’ll help you understand.’ I offer and she stays silent but looks up at me expectantly, so I take it as a yes. I take a deep breath and begin to tell her everything about me. 

‘To save you from the sob story, my life used to be pretty miserable. I’ll put it simply, my dad left my mother when I was pretty young and I haven’t spoken to him since that. It made me pretty depressing to be around to be honest, given that before all that shit, I was happy and chirpy all the time. But in my void of shitness, I made a friend at my second high-school. He was called Adam, and he was my all time best friend. I really grew feelings for him, and I hated it. I didn’t want to be gay, and I didn’t want anybody to know that I was gay either. But one day, I told him in the locker rooms that I was gay after school had just finished. He was completely fine with it and I thought everything was fine. I was wrong though, a girl in my year called Mary had heard me tell Adam and she decided to tell everybody and make my life hell for a few weeks before me and mum packed up and moved. There was one day where I got pretty fucking beat up and I vowed to never ever tell anyone about my sexuality again. Two more high schools and word got out at both of them. It was shit.’ I explain and pause for breath. Ella looks horrified. 

‘That’s awful. I can’t believe they beat the shit out of you for that.’ She begins softly. 

‘My mum and I moved here for a new start, and she doesn’t have to leave here. I really like it here, and now i’ve probably ruined everything for myself. Look, it’s okay if you hate me. Go and tell whoever you want, just don’t hurt Phil, okay?’ I grumble and look at my feet. Ella puts her hand gently on my shoulder. 

‘Who would I tell? I like you Dan, to be honest, I like you a real fucking lot. I hoped we could’ve been something more, but it’s pretty clear that i’m not quite your type’ she says and laughs quietly. 

‘Oh’ 

‘And as much as i’m still fairly upset, I would never want to put you at risk of being beaten up again. I may look like i’m a bitch but i’m actually quite nice.’ 

‘I never said you weren’t. If it makes any difference, you would totally be who I would go for if I weren’t.. you know.’ 

‘Yeah, that doesn’t really change much but I appreciate the thought. You really like Phil, don’t you.’ she says and sighs. 

‘Yes, I do.’ I answer. 

‘Looking back, it’s quite obvious to me now. You never left his side. I didn’t realise Phil was gay.’

‘He isn’t, he only recently realised he was bisexual.’ 

‘Maybe you turned him.’ she suggests and I chuckle. 

‘Doubt it. Are you still mad at me?’ 

‘No, not mad. I’m a bit confused, but i’ll get over it. I won’t tell anyone Dan, I promise.’ 

‘Thank you. Sorry for ruining the party for you.’ I mutter and stand up, so does El. 

‘You didn’t. You should probably go find Phil, huh?’ She says and I nod. ‘Well, I hope he’s okay. No hard feelings, i’m happy for you on the inside Danny’ she smiles and gives me a warm hug. I wrap my arms around her and when she pulls away, I kiss her cheek lightly. 

‘Get home safe, okay?’ 

‘I’ll probably go back to Chris’s and stay there. Care to accompany me back?’ 

‘Of course.’ I smile and put my arm around her shoulders as we walk back to Chris’s. We stop at the door and share one final hug before she skips back inside and I begin to walk away. 

“NEW MESSAGE TO - Phillip: I’ve explained to Ella and she won’t tell anyone. It’s all fine, I hope you got home safe and sound. X” 

 

* * * * *

‘Mum? I’m home.’ I shout up the stairs before looking at the time. It’s only half 12, I know my mum will still be awake. 

‘I thought you were staying at Phil’s?’ She asks as she comes down the stairs in her nightgown. 

‘Yeah, we went to Chris’s but Phil had to.. leave so I came home.’ 

‘You stink of vodka Dan, did Chris have a party?’ Mum guesses and narrows her eyes at me with her eyebrows raised. 

‘N-not quite a party, more like a gathering.’ I stumble watching mum’s face.

‘Where was my invitation?’ She raises her voice and my eyes widen. Mum never raises her voice to me. 

‘I’m sorry, it was just this one time- Wait, what?’

‘Don’t look so terrified sweet, i’m only messing with you. I don’t mind you having a bit of fun, you’re nearly eighteen for God’s sake. You’re not so drunk you had to be escorted home, I trust you to make your own decisions. However, next time I’d rather you told me where you were instead of telling me you’re at Phil’s.’ Mum says with a smirk and winks at me. 

‘You don’t mind?’ 

‘Of course I don’t, do you really think I’m that uptight? Have some respect for your mother Dan, I didn’t spend over eight hours pushing you out of my vagina for you to-’

‘Oh my God mum, seriously. I’m going to bed, love you.’ I say and kiss her cheek lightly. 

‘Love you too Danny, I hope you had a good time at Chris’s tonight.’ she replies and gives me a tight hug. 

‘I did, it was great. Night, mum’ 

‘Night, darling. Sweet dreams.’ She says and heads into the kitchen while I jog up the stairs then strip my clothes off and fall into bed. It’s cold but boxers will do for tonight I suppose. I pick up my phone from off of the floor and pull up Phil’s number to send him one more message. 

“NEW MESSAGE TO - Phillip: I keep thinking about you. Sleep well Philly, i’ll see you tomorrow x” 

* * * * *

It’s minus degrees outside when I walk to Phil’s in the morning, and i’m freezing my balls off (hopefully not literally, they can be quite useful sometimes). I finally get to the gates of Phil’s amazing house and open the gate to knock on the front door. Phil’s mum answers the door with a flustered and panicked look on her face. 

‘Oh, hi Mrs Lester, is Phil here?’ I ask nervously. 

‘Sorry Dan love, I’ve been looking for him all morning. He’s not here, I have no idea where he’s gone. I have a feeling he could be at the park down the road, but I know Phil better than he knows himself, he’ll come back when he’s ready, wherever he is. You could try the park though.’ 

‘Okay, thank you. I’ll get him to come back here if I find him.’ I say with a smile and turn away, headed for the park. I get there fairly quickly but the park is completely empty and there’s an eerie silence. Then, I hear the most faint cry from the bottom of the park, so I head that way. 

‘Phil? It’s Dan! Are you here?’ I shout. 

Silence. 

‘Phiiiiiiiiil!’ I say as I continue to walk until I reach the... Graveyard? It’s so creepy, there’s a weird mist from the cold weather and the entire place is totally overgrown, most of the headstones are barely visible from under the weeds and plants. I look around and there, I see it. The mop of jet black hair amongst the green. ‘Phil?’ I say quietly, walking slowly towards him. He lifts his head and his eyes are completely swollen from crying. He’s curled up, and is clutching a headstone. 

 

‘Michael Lester  
1960-2012’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here's chapter 6! it's a little shorter than the other chapters, sorry for any mistakes there may be, i'm half asleep but I wanted to get something up tonight! please comment and leave your kudos, and if you want extra Lara points (that's my name btw), maybe share this if you want to:D
> 
> love to you all:3


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The inevitability of death was always a thought that terrified me. I’d never lost anyone to death, I was insanely lucky really. I had all my grandparents and my own parents are completely healthy, so the thought of losing any of them was something that made me want to curl up and cry. Especially mum. 

‘Oh, Phil.’ I sigh and perch next to him on the grassy bank before prising his grasp away from the headstone and allowing him to wrap his arms around me and cry into my chest. ‘It’s okay, don’t be ashamed. Just cry it out, i’ll still be here when you feel ready to talk to me. I promise’ I tell him softly and stroke his hair after pressing a gentle kiss to his head.  
We sit like this for what feels like hours, just me and Phil. He’s curled up into a ball, squished against me and shaking through his sobs. Each time he tries to get words out of his mouth, his eyes start to fill up again and we’re back where we started. Half an hour later and we finally progress to a broken whisper from his lips, swollen from sobs. 

‘I..I found h-him’ Phil says, struggling to form words through his chattering jaw. 

‘Phil, I’m so sorry.’ I whisper and smooth his hair in an attempt to calm him a little. It seems to work, it always used to calm me when mum played with my hair if I was ever upset. 

‘D-don’t be sorry, it’s n-not your fault.’ he snivels and presses his face into my chest. 

‘Even still. Nobody deserves this, especially not you.’ 

‘You know the day when you- you asked about my father? The day we first met?’ he asks and the story begins to come together. 

‘Yes.’ I mumble and Phil sits up and wipes the tear stains from my jumper then looks to the distance. I turn his head with my pointer finger softly and get him to look at me so I can wipe the tears from his cheeks and place my lips to his forehead. He softens and the corners of his mouth turn into a small, weak smile. He takes a deep breath and starts to talk to me. 

‘These... people. Dad’s “colleagues”, he always used to have to stay behind late at work. Mum and I had gotten used to it after a while.’ he begins and looks for my reaction. I nod at him to continue. ‘Mum had been at work all day and I had stayed in English class until five to finish my essay. So I walked home, it was already dark and dad’s bedroom light was on. So I unlock the front door and shout to him, to tell him I was home. He was silent. He was never silent and I knew something was wrong. I ran up the stairs and pushed his door open, his floor was littered with needles and the room smelled absolutely disgusting.’ He sighs and I look to the floor. 

‘Was it-’ 

‘He’d been staying at work because his work “friends” had gotten him onto fucking heroin. He’d always liked a drink, but I never thought of him as a drunk. Drugs and beer don’t really go too well together and he’d gotten pissed up in the day and injected something fucking mental like 900 milligrams of it into him, and fell asleep. He threw up in his sleep and choked to death on it. So, twelve year old Phil had to walk home to find that. I’ve tried to forget, but whenever something bad happens, I remember and it hurts like hell Dan. I want to hate him for putting me through that but I can’t, and I miss him so fucking much.’ He explains, his voice breaking again when he says my name. 

‘I can’t imagine what you’ve gone through Phil. I don’t think anything I could say will make you feel better though.’ I reply with a frown and he wraps his arms around me again. 

‘Just be with me. It makes me feel better.’ he whispers and settles into me again. 

* * * * *

‘Phil, we’ve been here for two hours. Do you want me to walk you home?’ I ask and he blinks his eyes open. ‘Oh, sorry. I didn’t realise you were asleep.’ I say and smile shyly. He looked so cute. 

‘Oh, it’s fine. Do you want to leave? It’s okay, I can stay here on my own, i’ll be okay.’ 

‘No, I meant did you want to go somewhere warmer, I’m freezing my tits off.’ I smile. Phil laughs and looks up at me, flicking his gaze between my eyes and my mouth. I want for him to lean closer and kiss me so badly, but I also don’t want to pressure him. I knew he was confused about what happened at Chris’s house and I was worried about making it worse. ‘We can walk back to mine if you want to, mum won’t mind.’ I offer and his eyes become warmer and happier, not like the bloodshot, watery eyes i’d been looking into for the last few hours. 

‘I’d like that.’ He replies and I stand up, before I offer him my hand to help him get up. He takes it and I pull him up, but he doesn’t let go. We walk the whole way to my house in silence, but his fingers locked with mine. I unlock the door to my house once we get there and show him inside. Mum’s at work when we get there, and she shouldn’t be home until five, so we have hours before she comes home. It’s only about 12 in the afternoon right now. 

‘Are you hungry? We don’t have much, I can make toast if you want? Sorry, i’m useless at this. I don’t have people over much.’ I say while routing through cupboards for something good to eat. ‘Or I can order pizza?’ 

‘You aren’t useless, you’re the opposite of useless. I could do with a cheesy pizza right now though. Pizza and cuddles.’ 

* * * * *

My bed is always warm, no matter how cold it is outside. But with Phil in it, it’s a whole other kind of warm. It feels like home. How his head fits perfectly in the space between my shoulder and my head, and how we can just sit with no distance between us but have it feel normal. 

Phil feels like home. 

‘Um, dan?’ He asks from beside me. I pause the episode of Buffy we were watching (his choice, of course)

‘Yeah?’ 

‘What did you say to Ella last night?’ 

‘Oh. I told her about me, my past schools and about the shit I used to get for being gay, I didn’t tell her about you though. She’s totally fine with everything, she won’t tell anyone’ I say reassuringly but he is looking up at me like I’d just announced that i’m pregnant. ‘What?’ I ask and cock my eyebrow at him. 

‘You, you’re... You’re gay?’ Phil stumbles clumsily over his words and I have to think over what i’d just said. 

‘Shit. I assumed you knew, fuck. I’m a stupid idiot.’ I mumble. At this moment, the world could engulf me into the darkness and I wouldn’t care. I’ve ruined everything. He hates me. I want to run away from him. I look down and keep my face in my hands, as much as I want to look at him, I can’t. ‘Don’t hate me, okay?’ I whisper and look up for a split second just to see his face. 

‘Why would I hate you? I couldn’t ever hate you. Look at me, Dan.’ He says softly, his voice like a symphony. I slowly peer up at him and he smiles down at me. ‘I don’t care if you’re gay. Doesn’t change anything. You’ll still be my best friend, gay or not. How could I hate you? You’re so funny and charismatic, ambitious, enthusiastic, incredible, beautiful, you always make my day brighter and i’ve only known you a week, so imagine how much brighter you will have made my life in a year. I won’t ever hate you.’ He says to me and it makes my heart pound. He thinks all of that about me? He thinks that i’m... beautiful?

‘You mean that? You’re not just saying that?’ 

‘Every word, I mean it.’ He assures and grins at me. 

‘I mean it too.’ 

‘Mean what? You haven’t said anything.’ he laughs and pulls me closer to him so he can put his arms around me. 

‘You mean more to me than you’ll ever know. I’m finally happy, and it’s because of you. I’ve been to five high schools and coming to the academy has been the best decision i’ve ever made. It’s been the best week of my life and most of it has been because i’ve spent every day with you. I couldn’t ask for anyone more selfless, caring, thoughtful, amazing, nobody else could make me laugh until my sides hurt, you’re the best person I could ask for.’ I ramble and Phil looks back at me, radiating happiness. ‘That’s what I mean’ 

‘I believe you.’ Phil says quietly and for a few seconds, just looks at me and he does the same thing he did when we were sat by his father’s grave. He diverts his gaze from between my eyes and my mouth, and I’m aching for the feel of his lips against mine. He moves forward, the same way he does when he rests his head in the crook of my neck, so I close my eyes and breathe in deeply, ready to relax and cuddle when I feel Phil’s hand caress my cheek with fingers light as a feather, and pulls me even closer to him with the arm that is already wrapped around my waist. Then I feel the fireworks in my tummy as he presses his delicate lips to mine ever so gently and waits for me to kiss him back. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him back with a little more force but barely as rough as last night’s kiss. Phil pulls me on top of him so I’m sat with one of my legs either side of him and I move both my hands to his cheeks as we kiss tenderly and passionately. He swiftly swipes his tongue over my lips and gingerly turns our sweet kiss into a deep and romantic one. When Phil pulls away to catch his breath, he bites my lip lightly and I struggle to form coherent words. 

‘Phil, I really like you.’ I blurt out and immediately regret it. 

‘We can talk later, right now, I’d rather be kissing you. That okay?’ He asks and smirks.

‘I wouldn’t say no.’ I reply and he grabs me, pushes me down onto my bed and reconnects his lips to mine. 

* * * * *

We intertwine our hands on the walk back to Phil’s house, and the comfort of his body next to mine is overwhelmingly calming. 

‘I like you too.’ Phil declares and I have to stop walking for a second to process. 

‘You do?’ 

‘Yeah, I really do. The thing is, I don’t know if I’m ready to, you know, be in a relationship. It’s a lot to take in. I mean, I think I always knew I was into guys, I just didn’t want to be. I think that because Mary has called me a fag from the start of high school, I wanted to prove her wrong. But she’s right, and I couldn’t be happier about it now that I have you. I’m just not sure I’m emotionally ready to be, well, your boyfriend. Is that okay? I hope you don’t mind.’

‘Of course I don’t mind, I don’t want to rush into anything with you, if you want to stay friends until you are ready, that’s completely fine by me Philly.’ I say and give his hand a squeeze which he returns and pecks my lips tenderly. 

‘Thank you so much Dan. I’ll be ready one day, I promise.’ 

‘We can still kiss and stuff though, right?’ I ask and wink at him. 

‘Duh.’ He says and nudges me to the side. 

I kiss him goodbye when I get to his house and as soon as his front door is shut, my phone starts to vibrate. 

“1 NEW MESSAGE - Phillip: Mum just asked me why my lips are so swollen lol:P thank you for today, miss you already xx” 

That one message filled my heart with joy and made me realise,

I love Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was quite fluffy, sorry for the sadness at the start though:'( I really hope this was worth the wait, I can't wait to write the rest of the story now! Thank you so much for reading, you fill me with happiness:3 
> 
> Quick side note, if anybody wants to leave me any ideas, thoughts or prompts for some one shots or short fics, feel free to send me them through my ask box on tumblr, my url is www.fabulous-killjoys.tumblr.com :D I will do any phan, frerard or adlock requests! Love to everyone:3


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

 

The mind, I had decided, was too weird. It could make any possibility happen without a second thought. Right now, I could go straight to Phil when I get to school, grab him and kiss him with no reason. I’m too much of a coward to do that, but the thought of doing it lingered in my brain for too long. Phil had texted me last night to tell me he won’t be coming to my house before classes started, so the walk was quiet and lonely, not to mention freezing. Thank God it’s almost Christmas though, I love Christmas. Phil is having a New Year’s party too and I can’t wait. 

I get to school with barely a minute to spare so I go straight to class - Religion. It’s an awful class, I hate it, but having Phil next to me makes it worth while. However, when I get into the room, Phil isn’t there. I slump into my seat and pull out my phone to send him a text. 

“NEW MESSAGE TO - Phillip: where are you? x” I send and wait a minute for the teacher to begin the presentation on crime and punishment, when I feel a presence on my right. 

‘Here’ 

I turn around and there he is, a big, cute grin on his face. 

‘Where were you?’ I ask.

‘Late, traffic was so bad. Sorry I couldn’t walk with you, mum was driving past the school to go somewhere and drove me here.’ He explains and slings his bag under the table before sitting down and moving his chair just an inch closer to me. The presentation starts and I begin to take notes, I look at Phil and he has his tongue out just slightly while he concentrates on his note taking. He’s so pretty. Then he looks up, back at me and meets my gaze with a smile, and he puts his hand on my thigh as he returns to his writing. I lace my hand through his and we spend the rest of the lesson writing, hand in hand. 

Art class is the same as usual, we don’t really do much and I spend the lesson drawing portraits of whoever wants one. I draw Lilly a new one, and it’s much better than the last one too. Then she suggests I draw Phil, which I debate over. I didn’t want to be creepy, but maybe he’d like it. So I do draw it and it’s my best portrait yet. I couldn’t wait to give it to him, although it felt like a child giving their parent a shitty painting, I just hope he likes it. I see Phil again at our break and I nervously pass it to him. 

‘Did you draw this? It’s amazing!’ Phil exclaims, a smile radiating across his face and he crushes me into a hug, which I return and he mumbles ‘thank you, bear’. It had become his pet name for me since the afternoon yesterday and every time he called me it, I would blush furiously and my stomach would knot with love towards him. 

‘You’re welcome’ I say and squeeze his hand discreetly as we sit down with everyone else. ‘Oh! I forgot to tell you, my mum asked if you wanted to stay at my house tonight? she wants me to have some company.’ I say to Phil and his face lights up. 

‘I’d love to.’ Phil grins and turns to PJ to begin a conversation. Soon after, Ella gets a chair and sits next to me.

‘Hey’ she says quietly. 

‘Hi, El. You okay?’ 

‘I’m fine thanks Dan, I have something to tell you!’ 

‘You aren’t pregnant are you?’ I ask jokingly, but her face drops. 

‘How did you know? Who told you?’ She asks seriously and I feel like she just hit me with a brick. 

‘You’re serious? El! What are you going to do? When? Was it Saturday? After I left? Are you keeping it?!’ I whisper harshly, not wanting any of the others to hear. 

‘Dan, I’m not really pregnant. Gullible dickhead you are sometimes’ She grins and winks at me and I shove her gently. 

‘You bitch, I was terrified!’ I burst out, making the others at our table stare at me. Phil raises his eyebrows at me and I shake my head, meaning that i’ll tell him later. He nods and goes back to PJ. ‘What do you really want to tell me?’ 

‘Well, after you left we finished the game and you know i’d kissed Luke? Well afterwards he told me that he liked me and yesterday we met up, and we decided to try things out. I know it’s fast but it feels right.’ She tells me, her eyes glittering. 

‘That’s great! When you know, you know, I can’t say anything about moving fast really, can I?’ I reply and she laughs quietly. 

‘Speaking of which, how are things? You know, between you and the lion man?’ She asks and wiggles her eyebrows. The lion man... come to think of it, he does like lions. A lot. 

‘Oh, we’re fine. It was all a bit confusing, and I accidentally told him that I’m gay-’ 

‘Dan, I bet he knew. I see it now, in the way you look at him. It’s like he’s the brightest star in your sky. It really was Coup de Foudre wasn’t it?’ She says and puts her head on my shoulder. It doesn’t fit like Phil’s does but it’s still calming. 

‘I have no idea what that means. But yeah, he just leaves me breathless all the time.’ I say and she nudges me twice with her shoulder. ‘Not like that. He just, I don’t know. I really don’t want to mess this up. He makes me really happy.’ I gush and she smiles up at me. 

‘I’m glad you’re with him. I don’t know if you’re a thing or not, but he fits you like a glove. And Coup de Foudre? Google it when you get home.’ She says and with that, the bell sounds for our next class.

*****

‘What does your mum look like?’ Phil asks me on the way home. We both live in a part of town that’s quite distant from the school, so we both feel comfortable to have our hands laced together as we walk. 

‘She looks like me but female, I guess. She has the brown hair and the same face as me, nose and mouth wise, but she has blue eyes and my dad had brown, hence this mud colour.’ I tell him and he crinkles his forehead. 

‘Don’t say that, I love your eyes. And they aren’t mud, they’re like a chocolate, golden pool of amazingness.’ Phil says enthusiastically and I smile at him timidly. I never could take compliments, never have done. 

‘Thanks. Yours are better though.’

‘Shh, don’t be silly, bear.’ He says and kisses my temple gently. ‘Will she like me?’ 

‘Yeah, she already likes you.’ I tell him.

‘How so?’ 

‘She knows that you make me happy.’ I say and he squeezes my hand in return. Soon we reach my house and although Phil is familiar with it, he looks intimidated by the presence of my mother. ‘Don’t be scared, it’s okay. She’s cool, promise.’ I say and press my lips to his quickly to reassure him before I open the front door and shout ‘Mum! We’re home!’. Then I hear her run down the stairs and she’s really made a effort to look nice, but i’m not sure why. She’s wearing a flowy skirt that she only ever wears when someone she wants to impress is coming over. 

‘Hi sweetheart. Oh, Phil! It’s great to finally meet you!’ She says and smothers him into an embrace, he looks at me with fear in his eyes and all I can do is snicker to myself, watching him narrow his eyes at me until she finally lets go of him. 

‘It’s great to meet you too, Mrs Howell.’ Phil says sweetly ‘You look lovely.’ 

‘You charmer, thank you sweetie. Dan never tells me things like that.’ She says and winks at him. ‘And please don’t call me Mrs Howell, that’s boring. I’m Louise, but everyone calls me Lou, that includes you.’ She beams. ‘You boys go upstairs, I’m going to do some accounts. I’m going to order Chinese food in, is that okay with you both?’ Mum asks and Phil nods at her politely. Phil and I turn and make our way to my room when mum shouts from downstairs ‘No funny business!’ and I know she’s cackling to herself. 

‘Sorry, she thinks she’s hilarious.’ I tell Phil when I flop down onto my bed and roll my eyes. 

‘It’s okay, she’s funny. I wish my mum was as cool as your mum. How old is your mum, by the way?’ Phil asks and leans back on my bed next to me. 

‘Like, forty. She had me when she was twenty two, so, yeah. She was young, but she knew what she was doing. I think she’s glad she didn’t have anymore kids though.’ I say and open up my laptop. ‘Do you want me to put music on or shall we watch something on YouTube?’ 

‘Music and talking, if you want. I prefer listening to you just talk, your voice is so soothing. Mine’s all squeaky and I’m annoying.’ Phil says and chuckles when I throw my English book at him. 

‘No. Shut up.’ I tell him and he squints at me. 

‘Wanna make me?’ He says and puts his hands behind his head cockily. I click to play my playlist of favourite songs and turn away from the laptop quickly before pouncing on him, one of my legs either side of his body and my hands on his cheeks, kissing him harshly and desperately but not sloppily. He moves his hands from behind his head to my sides, clawing at my hips and clutching my waist. ‘Dan’ he breathes, his face just millimeters away from mine and the warmth of his breath just ignited my desire. He looked up at me and moved one hand from my waist to the back of my neck, pulling me down so he could crush his rosy, soft lips onto my rougher and harsher ones. He kissed me longingly and it was like no kiss we’d shared before. Yesterday was soft and loving, the first time we kissed was angry and raw but today was completely different, Phil was passionate, sensual and it flowed like something new, it felt like ecstasy in the form of a kiss. Ever so slightly, I could feel Phil roll his hips up against me and a faint whimper escaped his lips, I broke our kiss and ghosted my lips from his mouth to his neck, nipping and kissing the sensitive skin under his chin and leaving a small bruise by his collarbone, I could feel Phil watching my every move and it was so endearing to hear what I could reduce him to with just my mouth, small shudders and gasps escaped his swollen lips, I was so lost in Phil. I wanted to do everything I could to make Phil feel good-

‘Dan, Phil! Food!’ 

Mum, you absolute fucker. 

I look at Phil and climb off of him, scanning my eyes over him to make sure there was no evidence that we’d been making out to Radiohead. The bruises on his neck and collarbone i’d left were barely visible and his lips were remarkably swollen, there was no way that my mum wouldn’t pick up on that. I take Phil’s hand and pull him off the bed, ready to leave my room when he stops. 

‘Um... Dan?’ He says quietly. I turn to look at him and he glances down at the tightening crotch of his jeans. Whoops. 

‘Oh. Um, could you... get rid of it? Somehow?’ I say and blush furiously. I did that to him, and although I am embarrassed, a rush of pride flows through me. Hell yeah, I gave him that hard on. 

‘How?!’ 

‘Naked Grandma? I don’t know!’ I whisper to him, flustered. 

‘Ew. I think naked grandma should work.’ Phil grumbles and we wait a few minutes before it’s acceptable to go downstairs. I can smell the Chinese goodness from my room, it smells like heaven. Chinese heaven. 

*****

Chinese food devoured, I really needed to pee so I excused myself from the table and went to go to the toilet. Mum had given me a strange look when we first sat to the meal, I could tell that she knew what we’d been doing, but there was no doubt that i’d end up telling her later anyway. So, I do my business in the bathroom ad make my way back, but I could hear my mother and Phil talking to eachother quite quietly, so like the nosy twat I am, I decide to eavesdrop. 

‘Do you think you like him then?’ 

‘Yeah, I do like him. I- I think...’ Phil says and trails off. 

‘You think...? You can talk to me Phil, I won’t judge you.’ My mum says reassuringly. 

‘I think I love him. But I don’t want to hurt him, or you, if things go badly.’ Phil sighs. 

‘You can’t afford to think like that darling. You need to go with what your heart tells you, and don’t think about the consequences in this case. You never should think of the consequences when it comes to love, you just have to do what you feel is right. What’s the worst that can happen? You’ll either break up or you’ll stay together for the rest of your lives, both are equally as scary. I know you’ll figure it out sweet.’ 

‘I think I know what i’m going to do now. Thank you Lou, for everything.’ Phil says and through the crack of the door, I see him reach over the table to hug her. It warms my heart but I soon realise that they’re talking about me. Phil loves me, he loves me. I compose myself and return to the table, Phil gives me that cheeky grin and grabs my hand under the table, squeezing and letting go again. 

‘I’m going to wash up, if you want anything, just come down. And remember that it’s a school night, so don’t stay up too late. No canoodling!’ She says and smirks at me before shooing us both away.

*****

When it’s reaching early morning and all the kissing has worn both me and Phil out, and he is asleep, cuddled into my side and nuzzled into the crook of my neck, I watch his chest rise and fall as he breathes and the moment is completely perfect. I remember what Ella said to me this morning, I slowly grab my phone from my bedside table, careful not to wake Phil and type the phrase into google translate. 

‘Coup De Foudre 

Love at First Sight’ 

I smile as I lock my phone and put it back on the table, and I turn off the lamp next to me before shifting slightly and wrapping my arm around Phil, snuggling into him and whispering to him; 

‘Coup De Foudre. Goodnight, my Little Lion Man.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so sorry i haven't been able to update in like four days, I got completely overloaded with coursework so here's a slightly longer and fluffier chapter to make up for my absence. 
> 
> In other news, I know when this fic is going to come to an end now, and i'm really excited to finish this story and experiment with other ideas:3
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think<3


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

It is widely recognised that Christmas is a time of happiness, and this happened to be true this year. In fact, i’d had the best Christmas i’ve had in years. It was full of love, and joy, and everything good in life.

Not too much had happened in the past three weeks. Phil would meet me most days after school either at my house or the treehouse and we would sit and talk about everything and everything. We hadn’t gone any further than making out, as much as I wanted to, we had mutually decided to move slowly into a relationship and he didn’t want to rush things, which was fine by me. As long as I have my lion, that’s all that matters. He was still perfect and my life remained better than ever. 

Phil helped me and mum put up our Christmas decorations. In the month that we’d known eachother, he’d gotten to know my mum too, and I’m pretty sure my mother thinks of Phil like a son now. 

‘Phil! You’ve gotten me tangled in lights!’ I called and he turned to me before starting to laugh. ‘Don’t laugh, help me!’ 

‘Okay, fine. Grumpy.’ Phil tuts before skipping around me in circles, unwrapping the lights from my body. 

‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to be grumpy.’ I pout and he wraps his arms around me. 

‘You’re not grumpy bear, I was only teasing you.’ He says and presses his lips to mine tenderly.

‘I found the baubles! Oh, shit, sorry, didn’t mean to ruin the moment’ Mum says and looks embarrassedly at us. Phil releases me and grins at her. 

‘It’s fine Lou, what colour baubles?’ Phil says excitedly and rushes over to grab one of the boxes from mum’s arms. 

‘I think we should go for white and red, like candy-canes’ She says and I watch them sit together on the floor, threading them and chatting like best friends. It made me so incredibly happy to see them get along like they do. It was like my life was a crazy puzzle, finally being pieced together. 

*****

Christmas had been one of the best days I’d had since dad left. Mum had promised me a new laptop and as I opened my final present on Christmas morning, I saw the Apple logo and nearly threw it on the floor while launching myself at my mother, crushing her into a hug. My mum made a comfortable amount of money, being a businesswoman, but I hadn’t been expecting anything. I haven’t given Phil his present yet, I figured I would give it to him tonight. Phil’s party is tonight and I’ve been anticipating it for weeks, I knew that most of the my year group at school would be going, including Mary and Co, so Phil and I would have to be extra sneaky tonight. I pulled out my phone as I ate some of my Christmas Malteasers, I missed Phil, even though I only saw him yesterday. 

“NEW MESSAGE TO - Phillip: What kinda thing are you wearing tonight?? miss you x” I type and press send before going to his contact in my phone and editing his name. Phillip was almost his starter nickname, but now he had become my lion and I was his bear, we just fit together like that. 

“1 NEW MESSAGE - Lion: just wear something you’re comfy in, you’ll look amazing no matter what tho;) miss you too bear, can’t wait to see you tonight xx” I read and grin to myself before putting my phone back in my pocket, when it buzzes again. 

“1 NEW MESSAGE - Lion: I have a surprise for you later too but my lips are sealed until then;Pxx” 

A surprise? I can’t help but let my mind wonder and so many different possibilities fill my mind. Maybe it’s another Christmas present? My fingers fondle the tied up bracelet on my wrist, it was beaded with wooden beads and had an intricate wooden bear attached to it. My MacBook was a close second but the bracelet had won my heart and made my Christmas complete. 

*’Merry Christmas for tomorrow, bear’ Phil said, beaming at me as he grasped my wrist gently in his stronger and paler hands. We were leant against the door of my house, Phil was just about to make his way back home to be with his mother on Christmas Eve.

‘And to you’ I smile back at him and he reaches behind him to fiddle in his back pocket. He pulls out a beautiful beaded bracelet and slides it up my hand and onto my wrist where it sits snugly. A tiny wooden bear hangs from between two of the beads and Phil looks at me intently while I admire the amazing gift. 

‘So? Is it okay?’ He asks and I look up at him, smitten with overwhelming love. 

‘It’s perfect, thank you so much Phil.’ I grin and fondle the beads until he places both of his hands on my cheeks, pulling me into a passionate and intense kiss. 

‘Merry Christmas, little bear.’*

*****

Phil stumbled as he opened the door to his house, not out of drunkenness but just clumsiness. His eyes met mine and his face lit up, it gave me a knot in my tummy, he was just too cute sometimes. 

‘Dan! Come in!’ he says and pulls me into a more brotherly hug before he whispers into my ear ‘I’m glad you’re here bear’ and he kisses my neck briskly, sending shivers down my spine. He takes my hand and drags me into his kitchen where Chris, George, Lilly, Ella, Luke, PJ, Grace and Eva are stood with a few other people I’ve only met briefly before. The whole house is completely packed with people, I hadn’t realised that so many people would come. It was sweet that Phil had invited everybody though, even the people who normally sit by themselves were drinking and laughing with other people. I notice PJ sat on the counter with his arms around Grace who was between his legs, she smiled up at him and placed her lips on his jaw as we chatted, and PJ looked back at her admiringly. I felt a rush of happiness that my friends had found their very own lion, like Phil was mine. Well, except Chris. He’ll find someone one day, hopefully someone with his gross, sexual humor too. 

‘Danny! I haven’t seen you all holiday!’ Chris says far too loudly and flings an arm around me. It’s only nine at night and he’s already completely drunk. 

‘Sorry mate, I’ve been so busy recently.’ I say and he smirks at me.

‘it’s alright, been banging some fit birds then eh?’ Chris nudges me, a little harder than he was intending I think as it actually hurt me. 

‘Not... Quite’ I mutter, blushing as Phil looks at me and raises his eyebrows suggestively.

‘Chris! They’re not birds, they’re women.’ A girl says from the opposite side of the kitchen. She’s absolutely tiny, she almost looks like a pixie due to her petite frame and her wide, bright eyes. I recognise her and remember her being called Zoe at some point, she’s stood with some other people I recognise, A girl with curly brown hair called Colleen, a more curvaceous girl with blonde and pink hair called Louise and some boys they knew called Josh, Matt and Alfie. 

‘Fine, been banging some fit women?’ Chris repeats and Zoe sticks her tongue out at him, then goes back to talking with her friends. 

‘Again, not quite.’ I laugh and take a swig of the coke in my hand. It has a tiny amount of vodka in it, but not enough to get me drunk. I wanted to remember the night and enjoy it without regretting it tomorrow. ‘PJ? Anything you want to tell the group?’ I ask and motion to him and Grace.

‘Not really?’ He asks, confused.

‘PJ, he means about you and Grace.’ Ella says and rolls her eyes. 

‘Oh, I thought everybody knew! Well, I asked her to be my girlfriend and here we are, I guess.’ PJ laughs and Grace shakes her head. 

‘He nearly shat his pants trying to ask me, it was sweet though.’ Grace smiles and kisses his cheek gently.

Soon after we had finished our conversation, somebody has started playing music way too loudly in Phil’s living room, luckily most of the furniture had been moved out of the way so as the wooden floor started to fill with tipsy people who wanted to dance, nothing would get destroyed in the process. The room was huge anyway, so there was plenty of room for everybody. 

‘Come on, let’s go dance! Everyone go to the living room!’ Phil shouts to everyone in the kitchen and we follow him into the already crowded room. Bodies already filled the enclosed space and as we danced to Bump and Grind, I looked around and found Phil dancing with the others so walked over to them, squeezing my way past couples pressed against eachother and a few people making out, I saw Megan and Freya sat together but no Mary. I smiled at Freya and she grinned at me in return, despite Megan’s confusion. I finally got to my friends and saw PJ and Grace kissing while their bodes swayed, everybody was dancing in couples except Phil, Chris, Eva and myself. I desperately wanted to dance with Phil but it would be too obvious. So we stayed where we were and danced as a big group, but I longed to have Phil on my own. Soon after, I started to get thirsty so I headed out to the bathroom to get a glass of tap water, but the door was locked. 

‘Hello?’ 

‘Fuck off.’ I heard a snappy voice reply, but their voice cracked and they sniveled when I turned to leave.

‘Are you okay? Look, I don’t know who this is but nobody should be locked in a bathroom by themselves on New Year’s Eve. I’m Dan by the way, Dan Howell?’ I say, and receive silence in return. I wait a minute to see if the person says anything, but nobody does. ‘Okay. Just come out soon.’ I sigh and turn to go down the corridor again, when the door unlocks. I carefully go back to the bathroom and open it up, where I find a tear-stained girl with black mascara down her face and painted red lipstick smudged over her face. ‘M-Mary?’ 

‘Why do you want to help me, Dan? I’m a bitch. A complete and utter bitch.’ She says angrily, looking up at me. I squat down and sit next to her, shaking my head slightly. 

‘I want to help anybody sitting on a bathroom floor, crying. Especially tonight. Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?’ I ask gently. 

‘It’s easy for you, and Phil, and everybody else. You all have everything you could ever want, you know? It’s not so fucking easy having seven siblings who you can hardly feed and get dressed for school in the morning. Megan always goes on and on about how hard it is to have your precious daddy take away your allowance for the day, but what about the people who don’t have that? What about the people who don’t even have parents. What about the people who have to go home and be the parent that their seven siblings don’t have, because their dad comes home drunk and beats the shit out of their mum.’ 

‘Mary, I’m so sorry. I had no idea that you have to go through all of that, fuck.’ I say, struggling to think of anything that might make her feel better.

‘I wasn’t expecting you to know. I still don’t know why you care. I’m horrible to everyone, no wonder my life is like this huh. I deserve it.’ Mary cries and I wrap my arm around her loosely, feeling her stiffen up but soon relax. 

‘Nobody deserves that, especially not you. Anyway, you’re not horrible. Not to me, anyway. I can tell that you aren’t who you make yourself out to be.’ I say calmly, trying to comfort her. 

‘I know I haven’t been mean to you, but i’ve been such a bitch to your friends. I’ve called Ella so many horrible names, called Chris ugly, I’ve been calling Phil a fag for years but I really don’t mean it.’

‘I know.’ I say, flinching a little at the word fag. Brings back awful, repressed memories. 

‘I’ll change, really, I will. I don’t want to be like this anymore. I don’t want to become something that my siblings would be scared of. Please, help me change Dan. I don’t think I can do it by myself.’ She begs, looking at me with teary eyes. I believe her, for some reason. She’s being genuine. 

‘I can’t make you change, but I’ll do what I can. Here.’ I say and take her phone from the floor and adding my number to her contacts. ‘Just text me when things get bad. I’ll tell the others, if you want. You’re not a bad person, Mary, just misunderstood. Get yourself cleaned up and come downstairs, don’t want you to miss the countdown.’ I say and she giggles quietly, I get up and help her to stand too, before I squeeze her hand lightly and go to walk back downstairs. 

‘Wait, Dan!’ She says urgently and I face her again, when her face softens. ‘Thank you, for everything. Phil’s a lucky guy.’ She says and smiles at me.

‘Wha- how did you..?’

‘Lucky guess. I won’t tell though, I promise. See you around Dan.’ she says and I laugh and walk away. I suppose we really are that obvious after all.

*****

‘It’s a minute to midnight, come and meet me in the treehouse when the countdown starts. Don’t be late.’ Phil tells me quickly and assertively as he brushes past me, making his way outside and I watch him sneak up the ladder to the treehouse without anybody seeing him. The treehouse was off limits to everybody tonight, and everybody knew it. Soon enough, a chorus of chants came from the living room, where most people had just stopped dancing and everybody else had run from wherever they were to join them for the countdown. 

‘30! 29! 28!’ I hear and rush out to the treehouse, almost running out there as I don’t want to miss Phil. I quickly scramble up the ladder and see Phil waiting there, stood like an angel, candles that he had lit around the room silhouetted his face and made him look like some kind of God. 

‘Hi.’ I say and walk towards him, he holds his arms out and I walk into them, grasping him in a romantic embrace. 

‘Hi, bear.’ He mutters back, his face buried in the crook of my neck. 

‘7! 6! 5! 4!’ We hear from the house and he smiles at me. 

‘3’ 

‘2’ I whisper back and my cheeks begin to hurt from smiling as my heart begins to race. 

1’ He says and pulls me into a slow and hungry kiss. I would’ve been surprised at how quickly I kissed him back, but it was so natural to me now. I wrap my arms around his waist and grasp at the fabric of his shirt, pulling him closer to me, so close our hips are touching. His hands are at my neck, playing with the hair at the very bottom of my head with a feather light touch. I cautiously snake my hands down from his waist to his bum and give it a cheeky squeeze, forcing a low moan out to escape Phil's lips and he deepens our kiss, adding more lip and tongue and the perfect amount of teeth too, as he nibbles my lower lip softly before pulling away and resting his forehead onto mine. 

'I never gave you your Christmas present.' I mutter and reach into my back pocket, pulling out the small silver ring and taking his hand with my free one. Phil's eyes widen as he sees the glimmer of silver and I have to laugh, he's so adorable. 

'Dan, what?' He says, looking utterly confused. 

'I'm not proposing, you silly goose. It's a promise ring, my version of the bracelet you gave me.' I say and a huge smile engulfs Phil's face. I slide it onto his ring finger and it fits beautifully. 

'I love it bear, thank you so much. I can't wait to replace it in a few years with the real thing.' Phil mumbles, looking at the ring and my heart stops. 

'What do you mean?' 

'Dan. I've been waiting three weeks for the perfect time, and here it is, so just shut up for two minutes and listen please.' He says and I press my lips into a line, before Phil takes both of my hands. 'I'm not that great at telling people how I feel, you know that more than anyone. But you also know me more than anyone. I feel utterly safe with you, like I can tell you everything and anything and I know that you'll listen to every stupid word that comes out of my mouth. It's like my life was incomplete and I was just wasting it on girls I didn't even like while I waited for somebody perfect to come along. Then you came to my house that day, and suddenly I felt whole. You complete me, Dan.' Phil says and I can feel my eyes start to well up with emotion, my stomach filled with butterflies. 'So, essentially... I love you, Dan. I'm totally and utterly in love with you. Is that okay?' Phil asks and I nod, feeling a tear escape the corner of my eye and drip down my cheek. 'Will you be mine?' He asks and I throw myself at him, toppling us onto his bed and kissing him desperately, full of emotion and love. 

'Yes! I mean, of course I will' I smile and he wraps his arms around my middle. 'Phil?' 

'Yeah baby?'

'I love you too.' I say and after few moments of blissful silence, Phil whispers -

'Happy new year, little bear.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there you go! I'm so so so sorry for the long wait for an upload, I have had such a busy week and just no time to finish this chapter! I hope this longer and fluffier chapter makes up for my absence:D 
> 
> To prevent confusion, the *s either side of a chunk of text are a flashback. 
> 
> Please leave a comment to tell me what you think of this chapter and what should happen in the next one! 
> 
> Ps. I was thinking of doing a 12 days of Christmas Phan one-shot series, what do you think? Love to you all<3


End file.
